vicefandomcom_it-20200213-history
Geomatica
Geomatica è la disciplina che si occupa di acquisire, modellizzare, interpretare, elaborare, archiviare e divulgare informazioni georeferenziate, ovvero informazioni caratterizzate da una posizione in un prescelto sistema di riferimento. Esempi semplici di informazioni georeferenziate sono la posizione del proprio luogo di residenza, la posizione (variabile) di un veicolo, la morfologia di una porzione di territorio (in funzione della posizione conosco, ad esempio, l'altitudine sul livello del mare). Quando si consulta un navigatore satellitare basato sul GPS per sapere dove ci si trova e qual è il percorso ottimale per raggiungere un certo luogo oppure quando si naviga su una immagine satellitare in Google Earth per conoscere virtualmente una località si utilizzano implicitamente strumenti di acquisizione, elaborazione e divulgazione di informazioni georeferenziate propri della Geomatica. La Geomatica ha pertanto i suoi fondamenti metodologici nelle discipline che storicamente si sono occupate di risolvere i problemi di posizionamento sulla superficie terrestre e nelle sue immediate vicinanze (Geodesia, Astronomia, Matematica, Statistica) e ha tratto ovvio beneficio dallo sviluppo recente dell'Informatica per quanto riguarda l'elaborazione, l'archiviazione e la divulgazione delle informazioni. Alcuni problemi (su scala globale e locale) nei quali la Geomatica ha un ruolo determinante sono, ad esempio, i seguenti: * studio della forma della Terra e del suo campo di gravità * definizione e realizzazione del sistema di riferimento globale * studio della circolazione delle correnti oceaniche * studio della geodinamica globale * produzione di cartografie 2D e 3D (modelli digitali del terreno) * monitoraggio del territorio per rischi idrogeologici (fenomeni di dissesto e di subsidenza) * monitoraggio di strutture e infrastrutture * controllo di flotte di veicoli * censimento e monitoraggio di siti di interesse ambientale, architettonico, artistico e archeologico Alla Geomatica afferiscono pertanto le tecniche di posizionamento terrestri (storicamente ricomprese nella Topografia) e spaziali (GPS, GLONASS, Galileo, Compass-Beidou), la Fotogrammetria digitale, le tecniche di scansione laser da terra e da velivolo, il Telerilevamento da aereo e da satellite, la Cartografia numerica, i Sistemi Informativi Territoriali (inclusi WebGIS e geoservizi), la Geostatistica. In Europa sono implementate iniziative che coinvolgono le discipline e le tecniche della Geomatica per regolamentare l’utilizzo delle informazioni georeferenziate (Geospatial Information o Spatial Information, SI) e per utilizzare in modo appropriato i dati di osservazione della Terra per la conoscenza e gestione del territorio e dei rischi ambientali. In particolare: * la direttiva dell’Unione Europea INSPIRE (Infrastructure of Spatial Information in the European Community), si pone come traguardo la realizzazione di una Infrastruttura di Dati Spaziali (SDI) che consenta l’interoperabilità delle informazioni georeferenziati su tutto il territorio europeo * l’iniziativa GMES (Global Monitoring for Environment and Security) ha l’obiettivo di costruire e analizzare scenari per realizzare un sistema articolato e coordinato centralmente per la gestione globale del rischio a livello europeo Bibliografia *J. D. Bossler, J. B. Campbell, R. B. McMaster, C. Rizos (Eds.) (2012): Manual of Geospatial Science and Technology, ''2nd ed., CRC Press * D. Li, J. Shan, J. Gong (Eds.) (2009): ''Geospatial Technology for Earth Observation, Springer * A. Dermanis, A. Gruen, F. Sansò (2000): Geomatic Methods for the Analysis of Data in the Earth Sciences, Lecture Notes in Earth Sciences 95, Springer * National Geodetic Survey (1986), Geodetic Glossary, U.S. Department of Commerce (NOAA, NOS, CGS) * H. Moritz, B. Hofmann-Wellenhof (2005): Physical Geodesy, 2nd ed., Springer-Verlag * F. Sansò, M. Sideris, (Eds.) (2013): Geoid Determination: Theory and Methods, Springer-Verlag * M. Hooijberg (2011): Practical Geodesy - Using Computers, Springer * J. Anderson, E. Mikhail (1998): Surveying: Theory and Practice, Mc Graw Hill * M. Hooijberg (2008): Geometrical Geodesy - Using Information and Computer Technology, Springer * B. Hofmann-Wellenhof, H. Lichtenegger, E. Wasle (2008): GNSS – Global Navigation Satellite Systems - GPS, GLONASS, Galileo, and more, Springer-Verlag * A. Leick (2005): GPS Satellite Surveying, 3rd ed., Wiley * K. Kraus (2011): Photogrammetry - Geometry from Images and Laser Scans, De Gruyter * E. Trucco, A. Verri (1998): Introductory Techniques for 3-D Computer Vision, Prentice Hall * G. Bezoari, C. Monti, A. Selvini (2005): Misura e rappresentazione, Casa Editrice Ambrosiana * R. A. Schowengerdt (2007): Remote Sensing, Models and Methods for Image Processing, 3rd ed., Elsevier (Academic Press) * S. M. De Jong, F. van der Meer (Eds.) (2004): Remote Sensing Image Analysis, Springer * A. Dermanis, L. Biagi (2002): Telerilevamento, Casa Editrice Ambrosiana * F. Sansò (2006): Navigazione geodetica e rilevamento cinematico, PoliPress * P. A. Burrough and R. A. McDonnell (1998): Principles of Geographical Information Systems, Oxford * M. Neteler, H. Mitasova (2010): Open Source GIS: A Grass GIS Approach, 3rd ed., Springer * F. Migliaccio (2007): Sistemi informativi territoriali e cartografia, Maggioli Editore * C. Cambursano (1997): Cartografia numerica, Esculapio * N. El-Sheimy, C. Valeo, A. Habib (2005): Digital Terrain Modeling - Acquisition, Manipulation, and Applications, Artech House * A. Brimicombe, C. Li (2009): Location-Based Services and Geo-Information Engineering, Wiley-Blackwell * G. Strang, K. Borre (1997): Linear Algebra, Geodesy and GPS, Cambridge * P. Teunissen (2000): Adjustment theory: an introduction. Series on Mathematical Geodesy and Positioning, Delft, VSSD Press * P. Teunissen (2006): Testing theory: an introduction. 2nd ed. Series on Mathematical Geodesy and Positioning, Delft, VSSD Press * F. Sansò (1991): Il trattamento statistico dei dati, CittàStudi * K.-R. Koch (1988): Parameter Estimation and Hypothesis Testing in Linear Models, Springer Verlag * P. Meissel (1982): Least Squares Adjustment - A Modern Approach, Mitteilungen der geodaetischen Institute der TU Graz * H. Moritz, H. Suenkel (1978): Approximation Methods in Geodesy, Wichmann Verlag * N. Cressie, C. K. Wikle (2011): Statistics for Spatio-Temporal Data, Wiley * H. Wackernagel (2003): Multivariate Geostatistics - An Introduction, with Applications, Springer * A. Capra, D. Costantino (2007): Geomatica, Mandese Editore * M. A. Gomarasca (2004): Elementi di Geomatica, Associazione Italiana di Telerilevamento * A. Manzino, A. Spalla (Eds.) (2011): Geomatica - Le radici del futuro, AUTeC *M. A. Gomarasca, Maurizio Fea (2009): Geomatica per la gestione del territorio, Enciclopedia della Scienza e della Tecnica, Vol. V, Istituto dell'Enciclopedia Italiana Treccani, Treccani online *M. A. Gomarasca (2009): Basics of Geomatics, Springer-Verlag * Applied Geomatics, Springer-Verlag, ISSN: 1866-9298 (print version), ISSN: 1866-928X (electronic version) * Ricerche di Geomatica, AUTeC (raccolta delle sintesi delle tesi di dottorato di ricerca in Geomatica - volume unico annuale) * GEOmedia, la prima rivista italiana di geomatica, Edizioni Geo4all, , GEOmedia * RivistaGEOmedia.it, versione online di GEOmedia, Rivistageomedia.it Collegamenti esterni * (EN) What is Geomatic Engineering? * Geomatica al Politecnico di Milano - Polo di Como (Como, Italia) * Geomatica e Conservazione dei Beni Culturali all'Università di Firenze (Firenze, Italia) * (FR) Geomatique at EPFL (Losanna, Svizzera) * (FR) Geomatique at Laval (Ville de Quebec, Canada) * (EN) Geomatics at Delft (Delft, Paesi Bassi) * (EN) Geomatics at Calgary (Calgary, Canada) * Geomatics and Surveying International Forum * * Geomática Educativa * Associazione Italiana di Telerilevamento * Società Italiana di Fotogrammetria e Topografia * Associazione Italiana di Cartografia * Automated Mapping Facility Management * Federazione delle Associazioni Scientifiche per le Informazioni Territoriali e Ambientali Categoria:Geografia Categoria:Cartografia Categoria:Applicazioni dell'informatica Categoria:Scienze della terra Categoria:Ingegneria per l'ambiente e il territorio